


Burst Your Bubble

by rLTigeR



Category: K-pop, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rLTigeR/pseuds/rLTigeR
Summary: Wendy's ex-girlfriend, Irene, comes back to Korea after five years overseas. Joy, Wendy's current girlfriend, isn't happy at this development.





	1. Old Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by Asianfanfics user heartofuyu's jungcest story 'Going Home'.

“So, did you know Irene is back in town?” At least Seulgi tries to bring this up delicately—talking about strictly mundane things for several minutes after she was invited inside—but her lack of tact is still astounding.

Wendy and Joy are cuddled up on the fluffy couch in the former’s apartment (well, her parents’) when the orange-haired girl decides to bring up her ex-girlfriend. The effect is immediate: Joy’s completely stiff, a stark contrast from her previously relaxed state. Wendy’s used to Seulgi’s social unawareness, so she isn’t angry. She just squeezes her lover’s arms reassuringly as she formulates an answer. “I heard in the news a while ago that she was going to come back, but I didn’t know when.”

“Oh…I just wanted to tell (warn) you that she’s staying at my place while she decides what to do. I think she isn’t sure if she’s going to be buying an apartment here or not.” The oldest of the three elaborates, shuffling in place at Joy’s intense stare. Able to understand the obvious indication of the blonde’s irritation, she takes her leave. “That’s all I came here for. I’ve gotta go set up the guestroom now. Bye guys!”

After the door closes, Joy turns to Wendy with a sulky expression. “How long is she going to be staying at Seulgi’s?”

“I don’t know, I guess it depends on how long it takes to figure out whether she wants to buy an apartment here or not. Why?” Wendy asks in return, mindlessly playing with her girlfriend’s hands.

“I just don’t really want you going over to Seulgi’s house while she’s there.” She whines.

Wendy, as usual, expects this from Joy, and she’s also very accommodating, as usual. “Baby, I understand where you’re coming from, but Seulgi’s my best friend. We could try to go out more instead of hanging out at her house, but it’s not really our thing,” She kisses the back of Joy’s hand; the huge smile she gets in return encourages her to continue. “You don’t have anything to be worried about. I love _you_.” She finishes, nuzzling into her girlfriend’s neck to top off the mushy statement.

Wendy learnt long ago that Joy pretty much always responds well to being doused in affection (especially in public).

It seems to take everything in Joy to agree, but she does, muttering a “fine” and pushing Wendy onto her back. “But now I get to fuck you.”

“Sooyoung,” The brunette gasps, attempting to piece together a proper sentence while the woman on top of her is grabbing her breasts roughly above her shirt. “My dad’s supposed to be home from the store soon.”

Incorrigible as always, this just gets Joy to quicken the pace, shoving one hand down Wendy’s shorts. “I’ve made you come faster before, haven’t I?” The smirk is evident in her voice, and Wendy doesn’t even have time to be offended before she’s distracted by two fingers plunging inside her. To be fair, Wendy comes twice and is heading towards a third when they hear heavy footsteps in the hallway, notifying her dad’s arrival. Maybe Joy has a point.

\---

The next morning, Wendy is woken up by a knock on her bedroom door. “Yeah?” She mumbles, still groggy, her eyes slipping shut again as they submit to the clutches of sleep.

“Honey?” It’s her dad. “There’s an Irene out in the living room waiting for you, says she’s your school friend? Do you know anybody like that?” This wakes her up. She should’ve known she couldn’t avoid her ex-girlfriend the whole time she was in Korea. Irene wasn’t one to tiptoe around, leave things unsaid. That’s one trait she and Joy have in common, Wendy supposes.

After debating whether or not she should throw Irene under the bus and claim to not know who she is but deciding against it (she dreads what her father would do if he thinks a stranger is coming by the house asking for his daughter), she answers, “It’s fine, dad. I know her. Tell her I’ll come out in a second.”

“Okay, I will. I’m off to work, sweetie. Have a nice day!”

“Okay dad!” Wendy yells to him as she hears the front door click shut.

It feels like a world record for the amount of time it takes Wendy to squeeze into a tight pair of jeans and throw on a loose t-shirt, almost startling Irene off the couch when she bursts out of the door.

They stare at each other for a minute, completely silent. Irene is the one who breaks it. “Seungwan…” She mutters, a faraway look in her eyes. Wendy fails to hold back a wince at her given name. “I’ve missed you so much.”

Wendy is confused. Never having been in this particular predicament before, she doesn’t know the protocol for interacting with an ex while she is currently dating someone else. What are the general boundaries for this sort of thing? Although if she goes by Joy’s boundaries, many lines would have already been crossed just by Irene being in her living room. How does she navigate this conversation gracefully—get her point across while hurting feelings as little as possible?

So, she makes it up as she goes along. “Irene,” Said woman’s face morphs into one of sadness at the name, as if to say, _not Joohyun?_ “What are you doing here?” Irene isn’t stupid. She notices how the younger girl doesn’t return her earlier sentiment.

“Do you still have feelings for me?” Irene asks bluntly, eyebrows furrowing in anticipation. “I need to know before I get my hopes up.”

Wendy is dreading the obligatory answer she has to give. Of course she still has some feelings for Irene, her former girlfriend of three years. It’s impossible to erase any sort of caring she once had for the woman. But she has a girlfriend now. “Seulgi didn’t tell you?” Irene shakes her head. “I have a girlfriend now.”

Wendy can tell the raven-haired woman is holding back her disappointment. “Oh. I get it. I’m sorry I bothered you.” Irene stands up and rushes out the door, a lone sob escaping her mouth. Wendy just stares on in shock.

It doesn’t take long for her to recover, stomping to her room and punching in a very familiar number into her phone.

“What’s up, Chuck?” Comes a much too cheery and innocent voice.

“Seulgi, what the _actual_ fuck?! You didn’t tell Irene that I have a girlfriend?”

“No, why?” Wendy’s temporary mortal enemy answers, still as positive and clueless as ever.

It takes everything she has not to hang up and mug Seulgi tomorrow on her way to work instead. It would take less effort than explaining things. “She came over to my house!”

“Take that, Kelly!”

“What?”

“Oh, sorry, it’s just another game I’m playing on my phone. Kelly’s my boss and she’s been sleeping with my boyfriend! Should I slap her or call her the b-word?” Seulgi doesn’t cuss (only when she’s very drunk and/or very angry, which is rare).

“You’re still playing those shitty episodic mobile games?” Wendy asks in disbelief, before shaking her head as if to clear it of all thoughts that don’t revolve around her best friend not fulfilling her friendly duties. “Never mind, I honestly don’t care. Just answer the question!”

“Well, I didn’t think she wanted to get back together! And if she didn’t, it would be weird to mention your current relationship status. She didn’t say anything about going to your house, either.” Apart from the assumption that Irene doesn’t want to rekindle the ashes of their romance, Seulgi makes an annoying amount of sense. Wendy hangs up with a huff.

Not long after, she gets a text.

_From Ddeulgi: I slapped Kelly :)_


	2. Can't Hide It

Wendy wakes up to her cellphone ringing right in her ear. Inwardly mourning that she can’t even sleep in on a weekend without being harassed, she answers in the most polite voice she can muster without bothering to check the caller ID.

“What?” She grumbles, thinking the person on the other end is lucky they didn’t get an earful of curses for waking her up so early. However, reality catches up to her, and she becomes wide awake when she hears her girlfriend’s voice in response.

“Is that any way to talk to your _girlfriend_?” Joy teases, and Wendy is acclimated enough from their years of dating to hear the undertone of warning in the other girl’s voice. Joy has a very short fuse—at any moment, teasing could morph into yelling and screaming before Wendy can comprehend the escalation. So, she has learned to tread lightly, even in intimate moments.

“Sorry, I didn’t know it was you. What do you need?” She is tempted to complain about how the phone call woke her up, but doesn't want to risk it.

Joy audibly adjusts the phone’s position before she responds. “You were supposed to come over this weekend. I’m already driving over to pick you up.”

“Oh, really? I completely forgot, what with Irene being back and everything. I’ll leave the door unlocked for you since I need to take a shower first. Just wait in my room or something.”

“’Kay, babe. See you in a minute. Love you.”

“Love you too.” Wendy adds on a quick ‘bye’ and hangs up.

After a hot refreshing shower, Wendy finally leaves the bathroom in a towel. The layout of the house requires someone to walk through the hallway to get to the two bedrooms and separate bathroom. It’s a tight fit for two people—she learned that the hard way when she had to squeeze past her dad with nothing but a towel covering her. Since then, she usually brings extra clothes with her to change into, unless he’s not home. Fortunately for her lazy tendencies, he works on Saturdays.

Joy is casually lounging on the bed when she walks in, reading a magazine she probably picked up from the living room table. Other than a “Hey, babe” she doesn’t really acknowledge Wendy’s arrival, immersed in whatever she’s reading, so it surprises Wendy even more when a pair of arms snake around her waist while she’s in the middle of pulling on a pair of pants. “Missed you,” her girlfriend mutters, resting her nose in the crevice between Wendy’s shoulder and neck.

“You just saw me yesterday, clingy.” Wendy laughs. Although she’s used to Joy’s needs, they haven’t gotten any less endearing. Other people think she’s suffocating, but Wendy thinks their personalities mesh well together. Wendy is very affectionate, and likes to be needed (to an extent). Joy loves affection and likes to be taken care of, while still being mostly dominant in the relationship. It works.

“That doesn’t mean I can’t miss you,” She pouts. “Anyway, I’ll leave you to get dressed. Your naked body is too sexy to resist. Want a drink from the fridge before we go?”

“No thanks.”

Joy lands a small smack on Wendy’s ass before casually walking out of the room.

\---

If Seulgi is good for anything it is forcing Wendy out of her comfort zone. Wendy is a huge homebody: if she doesn’t have school to go to, she just stays home. Seulgi is usually the one who drags her out, as she loves shopping and being outside in general. Joy, however, also prefers the quiet solitude of home, so when she and Wendy hang out it’s at Joy’s house. As much as Wendy appreciates Seulgi motivating her to not be a hermit, she’s glad she has a similarly-minded girlfriend.

A short car ride filled with singing along to the radio later, they arrive at Joy’s house, and it has already begun to rain. When they get inside, it’s empty, as expected. Joy never brings Wendy around when her mother is home, and her father is almost never home anyway (if he is, he’s locked up in his office). She doesn’t like to talk about them.

The couch in the living room is looking particularly enticing today, so Wendy plops down onto it before even taking off her shoes. The younger girl soon accompanies her, kind of ruining the relaxed atmosphere with her incessant fidgeting. Wendy is sometimes glad for her significant other’s unfiltered body language.

She brushes some stray hair off of her shoulder to prepare herself. “Obviously something’s bothering you. What is it?”

“Irene’s back in town.” How did she know Joy’s answer before it left her mouth? Maintaining eye contact isn’t feasible at this point; her girlfriend’s eyes are glued to the blank TV screen.

“So?” Wendy tries to keep a balance between firm and gentle. “That doesn’t change anything between us.”

Joy’s hands clench and unclench repeatedly, and she grabs one hand with the other to keep them still. “I know, but I just get anxious for no reason. I _know_ you’d never cheat on me—you’re not that type of person,” She clears her throat to get rid of the knot there. By the choked sound of her next words, it doesn’t work. “I try my best to be a good girlfriend, I really do. But sometimes our best isn’t good enough, right?” A wry smile takes over her face with the last statement, and although her feelings are a little bit worrisome in terms of her emotional wellbeing, Wendy is happy that her closed-off girlfriend can talk to her openly about them. The brunette scoots closer to her girlfriend, putting an arm around her waist. 

"You have nothing to worry about, Sooyoung." Today, she plans on showing Joy just that.

\---

_Meanwhile, at Seulgi’s house_

“Irene, you shouldn’t mope around like that. It isn’t healthy.”

At this, the bedridden pink-haired woman pulls the covers down from over her face to release the fierce glare that was waiting to be unleashed upon the world. “Don’t tell me what I should do. Clearly your judgement isn’t to be trusted.” She pulls the covers back up.

Seulgi tries not to cower in the doorway in response to her friend’s anger. “Please don’t be mad at me about that forever,” She whines, hoping Irene can hear the imploring tone. “After those two lovebirds got together, we all agreed to not mention it to you because it would only cause unnecessary drama. And I was thinking of how to bring it up after you got back but you just went right to her house before I could! I swear I was going to tell you that day."

Irene softens. She can never stay mad at Seulgi for too long, even though she _did_ completely embarrass herself yesterday. Seulgi always has the best intentions, and she’s the most trustworthy person she’s ever met. “Okay, I forgive you. Now get out so I can forget my humiliation in peace."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay. Not super confident about my writing, and also really anal about it being up to my standards, but I try to push through and finish each chapter because something's better than nothing.


End file.
